Yolanda Yellsalot (character)
Yolanda Yellsalot is a fictional cartoon character in the 1996 video game of the same title, which is one of the games of the Puddle Books alias Fisher Price Read and Play Library collection. This character is a 12 year old girl who has a tendency to yell really loud therefore her name is Yolanda Yellsalot. Her birthday is in a 2001 Puddle Book. Yolanda is voiced by Joan Zei Biography Cameo Yolanda makes a cameo in the 1998 game as a friend of Louie in Louie Lumpfield and his Heroic Wet Dog. Soon she will make a cameo appearance in "Fisher Price Time to Play Dollhouse!" and "Fisher Price Little People Christmas Activity Center!" AppearanceAndreaJulie SmithCategory:Yolanda Yellsalot charactersAlisa AndersonCategory:Fictional characters introduced in 1996MelanieCategory:Comedy charactersCategory:Puddle BooksCategory:Fisher Price Read and Play LibraryCategory:Singing Characters Yolanda is about average height. She also has light skin, brown hair with a pink hair tie, and brown eyes. She usually wears a blue jumper, a purple waistband, a yellow t-shirt, turquoise shorts, pink and yellow wristbands on her left hand, pink socks, and white sneakers. She looks similar to Jenny Foxworth from the 1988 Disney cartoon ''Oliver and Company, ''minus the facial features. She wouldn't have to go to school if she is yelling. She did not appear in "Baxter's Birthday!" "After the Beanstalk!" "A Day at the Beach With the Fuzzooly Family!" and "The Lie!" Personality Yolanda appears to be initially bossy, loud, assertive, naive, and unintentionally naughty, but later on she become more sweet, fair, softer, and not so bossy. Even though she will be "Mama Yellsalot!" in the musical play version of "Baxter's Birthday!" holding Betsy in her hands. In a 1999 episode she thinks about Princess Edeline Affiliation Yolanda has good intentions with most people she is among. But most of the time, she is currently taking gymnastics now. She will take ballet in "First Toe Shoes!" Occupation Yolanda does not have an official occupation since she is a seventh grade girl. However, she hopes that when she is old enough, she wishes to be a doctor, a gymnast, a jockey, and/or a pilot. Even a Ballerina Likes Yolanda is fond of yelling, meeting new people, drawing, collecting rocks, marbles, pogs and candy, dancing, music, singing, hanging out with friends, visiting the library, eating out at restaurants, buying dresses at the mall, throwing pennies in fountains, baseball, acting, seeing plays, pie, puppets, and jewelry. she will like dancing ballet in "Benny Beaver Sleeps Over at Louie's!" dancing the "Lullaby League!" from the Wizard of Oz, as a ballet bedtime story for Louie and Benny Dislikes Yolanda resents not getting her way, being ignored, being bored, being told to keep quiet, strange dresses, and yucky food and being told to keep her voice down. But she will be scared of the monster in her drawers in a Halloween special of Puddle books. Friends Yolanda's friends are Susie, Louie Lumpfield, Mr. Joe, Lydia, Melanie Dapple, Kyle Smith, her mom, her grandma, Randy Reallyloud (AKA her dad) and Harris. Powers and Abilities Yolanda has the ability to yell super loud, but often uses that ability for the wrong reasons. she will have magical powers to put everyone to sleep in "Yolanda Ballerina!" Relatives Yolanda's relatives are her mother, Angelina Yellsalot, two pesty brothers (Colin and Marley) and her grandmother (from Cambodia). One of her two sisters appears in "Baxter's Birthday!" Hometown Yolanda presumably lives in Rhubarb Apartments as shown in the 1996 video game Louie Lumpfield and his Heroic Wet Dog, since she is a friend of Louie. in "Sleepover Party!" Louie will sleep next to her in her canopy bed. and they both will say "Good Night!" to her mother, when she will tuck them into bed tight. Millie Beauergard Sally Smith Mrs. Lumpfield